


Vampire brothers

by Jess1665



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, friendship is awesome, jooheon and i.m are only mentioned, only three ateez members will appear then i might add more in the end, relationships are not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: When Minhyuk wins tickets to see his favorite duo KY, he thinks he has the best luck in the world. The only problem is that KY are not your average singers, they have a dark secret that Minhyuk mistakenly stumbles upon...





	1. Winning tickets

Minhyuk bit his lip as he nervously stared at his computer. There was one-minute left to find out if he had won tickets to see his favorite duo. The countdown in the corner of the screen hit one second and changed to a congratulations message. Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out a loud squeal. “What was that about?” Shownu asked annoyed. Minhyuk turned to him happily. “I won tickets to see KY tomorrow night.”

Shownu only nodded, he had no idea who Minhyuk was talking about. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and pulled up a picture of KY. “This is them.” 

Shownu scooted his chair over to see the picture that Minhyuk was pointing at. There were two guys dressed in black and red clothing. They had dark hair and wore dark makeup around their eyes. “The one on the left is cute, but they look like vampires.”

Minhyuk huffed. “Stop being such an old man, that’s their aesthetic.”

Shownu shrugged and scooted his chair back. Minhyuk quickly scanned the message and was surprised he won two tickets instead of just one. He turned to Shownu who was playing some card game on his computer instead of doing any actual work. “Wanna go to the concert with me tomorrow? I won two tickets.” 

Shownu paused his game to think about it. After a couple of seconds, he nodded and returned to his game. Minhyuk was so excited he was practically vibrating out of his seat. He waited months to see KY and it was finally going to happen, nothing could ruin his mood.

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow night?”

There it was. Minhyuk felt himself deflate. He had forgotten that he had to work that night. He shook his head. He could break both his legs and he would still find a way to go to the concert. Minhyuk would find a way to get out of having to work that night even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. The concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took forever. I wasnt feeling inspired. but anyways , nice comments are appreciated .

Minhyuk nervously played with his hair. He had convinced his boss that he couldn’t work because he unexpectedly got a stomach flu. Luckily for him, his boss believed him and now he had a couple of minutes before Shownu picked him up for the concert. He decided to listen to some of KY’s songs so that he would be prepared and not look like a newbie in front of the boys. After the third song, Shownu arrived. The pair decided to take a taxi to the venue.

“So, tell me about these guys.” Shownu asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

Minhyuk thought about it, but he really didn’t know much. “They appeared five months ago on an app similar to Spotify. They have no physical releases just one digital album.” 

Shownu hummed. “They sound really obscure; how do they even have fans?” 

“They have a cloud of mystery surrounding them. Plus, the fact that you can’t buy tickets to their concerts make them all the more interesting.”

Shownu nodded. He wasn’t much of a music fan, so the whole thing was odd to him. Since the concert was free for him, he might as well just enjoy it.

When they walked up to the venue, Minhyuk could see that there was no line.

“We are going to have the best seats!” 

Shownu nodded. This was his first time at a concert, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. A guy with round gold glasses was standing at the door with a huge smile on his face. “Hello, can I see your tickets.” Minhyuk pulled out the tickets from his pocket and handed them to the ticket guy. He quickly glanced at them and handed them back.

“Perfect. It’s going to be a 15-minute wait time. You can just wait here until then.” 

Minhyuk was so excited. He wondered what songs KY would perform. He was hoping to hear his favorites, Jealous love and Dream. His mind began to wonder about the size of the venue. It looked big enough. He hoped it wouldn’t get too crowded. Although, that would mean that KY were getting more popular which is something he wanted. He was tired of never seeing any articles written about them, or pictures of them posted on any form of social media. He remembered the time he did see an article that was about figuring out where KY came from, but it was taken down right away. It was strange but Minhyuk didn’t think much of it. After a few more minutes of wondering about several things, the ticket guy was finally able to let them in. Minhyuk felt himself vibrate with joy as he made his way over to his and Shownu’s seats. They were seated in front of the stage.

“This is going to be so awesome.” He told Shownu, who was looking around confused.

“What are these numbers for?” He asked as he held up the piece of paper the ticket guy had given them. 

“After the concert, KY picks a number and whoever has it gets to spend time with them backstage.”

Shownu raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of any groups ever doing that. It seemed nice. He was about to ask Minhyuk more questions but was distracted by the lights turning off. The whole area was dark for a few seconds, until the small lights above the stage turned on. Shownu could see two figures standing in the middle of the stage. He was sure that he didn’t see them walk on stage or even be anywhere near it. He assumed it was a neat trick the duo did to impress the fans. The duo wasted no time introducing themselves and quickly began singing.

“They are singing Dream!!” Minhyuk yelled next to him as he began slapping his arm.

Shownu began to unknowingly bob his head to the music. He had to admit that the song was pretty good. He wasn’t sure which guy was K and which one was Y since Minhyuk didn’t explain it to him beforehand. He did know that the taller one of the two had a powerful voice. The shorter one had a good voice as well but his was softer and hit a different way than the other one. He liked the way the duo danced with sharp movements and elegant lines. Shownu snuck a glance at Minhyuk who was jumping up and down and singing along with the song. A small smile spread across his face. He was glad that his friend was having such a good time. After a couple more songs KY announced that the concert was over and that they would be picking the number of the lucky fan that would get to hang out with them backstage. The taller one of the two had a large box in his hands. He took off the lid and handed it to the shorter male next to him. He put his hand inside and pulled out a small white ball.

“Number 1.” He said into the microphone. 

“Its me !!!” Minhyuk began yelling. 

The taller one smiled. “Number 1 you can stay here, and we will come collect you in a bit. As for everyone else, thank you for coming and have a safe night.” The duo looked at each other and nodded. “We are KY.” They said in unison.

The crowd slowly began to disbar. Minhyuk paced around nervously as Shownu stared at him blankly.

“I’m so nervous. What do I even say to them? I could ask about their songs, and how they prepare their dances. Maybe I should ask why they have no fansites.” 

“Minhyuk.” 

Minhyuk continued pacing. “I should ask if they want to collab with other groups, or would that be too lame?” 

“Minhyuk.” Shownu tried again. 

This time Minhyuk stopped pacing and looked up. “Ohhhh. That’s right I forgot that you are here too. Don’t worry, Nunu I will find a way to get you in too.” 

Shownu rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to; I can just wait for you outside. I think I saw a café in front of the venue.” 

Minhyuk wanted to object but was stopped when he saw KY walking up them. 

“Hello number 1. We are KY and we are so excited to have you hang out with us.”

Minhyuk smiled wide. “I am so exited to meet you guys. I am a huge fan.” 

KY gave him a small bow. “We are happy to hear that.” 

Minhyuk suddenly remembered that his friend was there too. “Can I ask you guys a big favor?” 

KY glanced at each other quickly. They turned back to Minhyuk and nodded. 

“My friend came with me and I was wondering if he can stay too? He is not a weirdo I promise. You won’t even know he is here.”

Shownu groaned. He really didn’t need Minhyuk doing him any favors, he was fine with staying outside. KY looked at each other again. Shownu noticed that they did that a lot, almost like they were silently communicating with each other. “He can stay.” The duo responded at the same time. The pair guided Minhyuk and Shownu to a large room filled with couches. A small bar was sitting at the back of the room.

“Make yourself at home.” 

Shownu took a seat on one of the couches. Minhyuk, on the other hand, was walking around asking questions and touching everything he saw. He sighed as he watched Minhyuk talk the ear off of the shorter man. He was too distracted watching that he didn’t notice the taller one come and sit down next to him.

“Your friend talks a lot.”

Shownu nodded. “You should try working with him. I am sorry for your friend, though, once Minhyuk starts talking its difficult to stop him.” 

The taller man laughed as his shook his head. “It’s okay. My brother is very quiet so a talkative guy like your friend is perfect for him.” 

Shownu stared at him confused. “You’re brothers?” 

The man nodded. “We are a very secretive duo so not a lot of people know that.” 

Shownu agreed on the secretive part. He recalled that Minhyuk had said that there wasn’t much about the duo online. 

“I’m Kihyun, by the way.” He said as he extended his hand. Shownu took it in his. “Hyunwoo, but everyone calls me Shownu.”

Shownu was happy that he finally got Kihyun’s name. It was bothering him that he didn’t know who was who. Minhyuk made his way over to them.

“Nice to see you guys getting acquainted.”

Shownu fought the urge to roll his eyes as Minhyuk threw him a secret wink. “Anyways, I don’t want to interrupt the flirting but Yeosang said he is going to show me the music room. Shownu you okay staying here without me?” Shownu nodded quickly, he could feel himself getting red at Minhyuk’s comments.

A loud ringing made them all jumped. Minhyuk pulled out his phone and excused himself to the farther end of the room. After a whole minute of arguing with someone on the phone he returned. Shownu could see he looked upset.

“We have to go. Our boss figured out that I was lying about being sick, he wants to see me right away.” 

Shownu frowned. He was worried something like this would happen. Despite what Minhyuk thought, their boss was quite perceptive. Kihyun’s brother appeared by Minhyuk’s side.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

Shownu hadn’t notice how quiet Kihyun’s brother really was, he didn’t even hear him walk up to them. Minhyuk turned to him.

“We have to go, but I really had a great time meeting you.” 

Yeosang sneaked a glanced at Kihyun, who was staring back at him with an unreadable expression. Kihyun stood up and handed Shownu a small piece of paper.

“This is my number; I’m hoping we can continue this another time.” 

Shownu took the paper and placed it in his pocket. He hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“If you sell it on eBay, I’ll just change it, but I really hope you don’t because I would like to see you again.”

Minhyuk beamed. The night was turning out to be quite special. He subtly turned to Yeosang hoping he would give him his number as well. Kihyun noticed and gave a small laugh. “Yeosang would love to give you his number but he doesn’t have a phone. Feel free to contact me as well, Minhyuk.” 

During the cab back to his workplace, Minhyuk felt like he was on cloud nine. He really wished he was a vlogger or something because what had happened in the concert was definitely worth telling. The excitement began wearing off when he found himself in front of his boss’s office. 

“Now or never.” Shownu whispered as he pushed him inside. Their boss looked up from his computer. His expression was neutral.

“Hey Hoseok, you wanted to see me.”

“Hyungwon sent me this picture earlier, care to explain what it is.” He said as he raised the picture to Minhyuk’s face. 

Minhyuk silently cursed. The picture was of him and Shownu outside the venue. “That is a guy who looks like me, but it is not me.”

Hoseok set the picture back on the desk. “I know it’s you. Everyone knows you love KY. Next time just ask me, and I will let you have the day off. I wouldn’t have minded, I’m a huge fan of them as well.” 

Minhyuk was surprised. He wouldn’t peg Hoseok as the KY type, but the duo did bring in all sorts of people.

Minhyuk laid in bed, a million thoughts swam in his head. He had a great time at the concert, he got to meet KY, and he didn’t get in trouble at work. The night went pretty much perfect, well except for the fact that his meeting with KY got cut short. He suddenly got an idea for tomorrow. He smiled as he turned on his side. He was for sure not going to get any sleep that night.


	3. Going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting good. Will secrets come out in this chapter? who knows ..

Minhyuk pulled Shownu by his wrist as they made their way to the venue. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shownu questioned. 

“Don’t worry I got this.” 

They spotted the ticket guy standing by the door. Minhyuk grinned. This was going to be easy. When the ticket guy saw them, he smiled and gave them a little wave. 

“Easy peasy.” Minhyuk whispered under his breath.

As they got closer a tall man appeared and stood in front of the ticket guy. Minhyuk frowned, that was not part of the plan. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked in a gruff voice. 

Minhyuk tried to meet eyes with the ticket guy but he was being blocked by the tall man’s large frame. 

“We are here to see KY.” 

“Names?” Minhyuk pointed to Shownu, and then himself. “This is Shownu. I am Minhyuk.” 

The man pulled out a list and scanned it. “You’re not on the list.” 

Minhyuk was starting to get nervous now but he wasn’t going to falter, he would get into the show no matter what. “List, shmlist. We are friends with KY they told us to come. So, if you step aside, we won’t tell them that you made us late.”

The man just stared at him with a blank expression. “If you are not on the list you won’t get in.” 

Minhyuk huffed. “But we are friends with them.” 

“You are not the list, so I find that hard to believe.” 

Minhyuk was about to respond but the tall man interrupted him. “Look, crazy fans try to get in all the time by pretending that they are friends with KY, you are not going to fool me.”

Minhyuk felt defeated. He should just give up and go have some pizza with Shownu. He was about to walk away but felt Shownu’s hand holding him in place. 

“Do you think that _Kihyun_ would send this to some crazy fan?” He said as he held up his phone to the man. The man saw the picture and raised an eyebrow.

“Stay here.” He said as he went back into the venue. 

“What did you show him?” Minhyuk asked.

Shownu nonchalantly passed him his phone. He felt his mouth fall open when he saw the picture that made the man changed his mind.

“Dude!” He squealed. “How did you get this?”

Shownu just shrugged. “Kihyun sent it to me last night.” 

Minhyuk had so many questions but he didn’t get to ask any of them. The ticket guy was standing in front of him with his usual big smile. 

“Sorry, about that. He is a little aggressive sometimes.” 

Minhyuk nodded. “Who is he, their bodyguard or something?” 

The ticket guy laughed lightly. “No, he is their manager.” 

That was weird. Minhyuk didn’t know that KY had a manager. There was no information about them online, no birthdays, no height, no favorite colors or hobbies, it was like they didn’t even exist. There was also no sign of managers, it made Minhyuk assume that KY just managed themselves. The tall man returned and told them to come back at 8, that KY would be waiting for them. Minhyuk smiled. They had succeeded. The ticket guy was looking at them curiously.

“A personal invite? KY really likes you guys, huh.” 

Minhyuk nodded triumphally. “Yeah, they do. Kihyun is practically sending by friend dick pics.” 

“Minhyuk!” Shownu gasped as he almost choked on his own spit. Minhyuk just patted his back.

“Don’t be embarrassed Nunu, you’re a stud.” 

The ticket guy’s smile slightly fell. “Yeosang didn’t send you anything, did he?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “Kihyun said he didn’t have phone.” 

The ticket guy’s smile returned. “Oh yes, right. Well then, I will see you guys later.” 

“So…” Minhyuk said as he poked Shownu in the ribs. “Did Kihyun sent you that picture unsolicited or did you send him something first?” 

Shownu ignored his teasing and kept his eyes on the road. It was almost eight and he didn’t want them to be late. Minhyuk groaned.

“Come on Nunu. Give me something.” He was met with a silence again. “Fine, then I’ll guess what happened.” He ran through some scenarios in his head, then finally settled on the one that made the most sense.

“I bet, you guys were talking about something boring and then Kihyun said something like ‘time for me to shower’ and you responded ‘without me?’ and he sent you the picture so that would have something to _do_ while he was away.” He continually tapped Shownu’s shoulder. “Am I right? Am I right?” 

Shownu ignored him since they had finally arrived. “It’s early.” He said as he noticed that it was only 7. 

“Maybe we should take that ticket guy out for drinks. I think I can get him drunk enough for him to start slipping some things about KY and that weird manager.” 

“That’s not a good idea.” Shownu responded worriedly.

“Come on, it’s just for fun. He probably needs a night off anyway.” They got out of the car and walked toward the venue. The ticket guy was already outside with a cheery smile.

“Hey guys. You’re early.” He exclaimed.

“We thought we would go out for drinks first. Why don’t you join us?” 

The ticket guy smiled widely. “Oh, no one has ever invited me anywhere before. I’ll go, I just have to tell Mingi really quick, so he won’t worry.” He happily ran into the venue. 

Minhyuk turned to Shownu. “See, the poor guy needs a night off.” 

The trio sat at the back of the bar with a line of shots in front of them. 

“I haven’t taken a drink like this in a long time.” The ticket guy said as he looked at all the drinks. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s like riding a bike.” Minhyuk assured him. 

After the guy had at least four drinks. Minhyuk decided it was time for questions. “So,” He began. “Do you like Yeosang, like romantically?”

The ticket guy shook his head. “No no no. Why would you ask at?”

“Well before, you look pretty sad at the idea of Yeosang sending us some naughty pictures.”

The ticket guy smiled. “Oh, that yeah, umm. Yeosang is my best friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids. That type of thing is definitely Kihyun but not Yeosang, I was just afraid that he was changing, trying to be something he’s not.”

Minhyuk nodded, that made sense. “What’s your name? I keep calling you ticket guy in my head.” 

The ticket guy laughed. Minhyuk noticed his laugh was cute, sounded almost like windchimes. “It’s Hongjoong.” 

Minhyuk hummed. “Pretty. Anyways, you can call me Minhyuk, or KY’s sexy friend. Whatever you prefer.” Hongjoong laughed as he downed another shot. A few shots later, Minhyuk had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be trying to get information from Hongjoong.

“It’s time to go.” Shownu asserts quickly as he stands up.

“Booo!” The other two whine in unison. 

After a small struggle, Shownu was able to get his very drunk friends back into the venue.

“About time you got back.” The tall man says as he appears in front of them with a stern expression. When Hongjoong notices him, he smiles sneakily. He walks over to him and begins to try and climb him. 

“Yessss, get it.” Minhyuk slurs as he pumps his fist in the air. 

The tall man tries to push him off. “Not here.” 

Hongjoong pouts at him. “Ugh Mingi. Just kiss me, they won’t say anything.” He turns to Minhyuk and an embarrassed Shownu. 

“You won’t say anything, right guys?” 

Minhyuk giggles. “Nah, your secret is safe with us, so get as not safe for work as you want.” He replies with a wink. 

The tall man isn’t amused with Minhyuk’ s comment. He stares at him annoyed. “What did you do to him?”

Minhyuk waves him off. “We just went for a few drinks. S ’no big deal.”

Before the man can reply he is interrupted by Kihyun and Yeosang. “Is something wrong?” Kihyun asks as he watches them with careful eyes. 

“Nope.” Minhyuk replies.

Kihyun motions for them to follow him. When they reach the large room from the other night, Minhyuk notices that Yeosang is not with them.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He states. He walks out the door but not before telling Kihyun and Shownu to not do anything fun without him. That causes Shownu to blush furiously. The reaction makes Minhyuk laugh. He would never get over how shy his friend really was. Minhyuk reaches the bathroom but freezes when he hears voices a few feet away. He slowly creeps over to the sound making sure not to make any noise. He spots Yeosang talking to the tall man.

“Is he okay?” Yeosang asks, his voice laced with worry.

“He keeps trying to jump my bones, so what do you think.” 

Yeosang frowns. “Mingi, I’m sorry. I…” 

Mingi lifts his hand up to stop him. “I didn’t say anything when two random guys barged in here and felt entitled to your time all because Kihyun thought it was acceptable to send a shirtless selfie to a fan, but this is not okay. They involved Hongjoong, Yeosang. You know how I feel about that.”

Yeosang nodded. “I know. Look, I’ll talk to them, it won’t happen again.” 

“It better or the next time your _pets _decide to involve Hongjoong in their stupid antics I won’t be held responsible for what I will do to them.”

Minhyuk felt his heart beating faster, Mingi had just threaten them. He made his way back to the room and quickly found Shownu sitting on the couch.

“We have to go”. Minhyuk whispered to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Shownu asked concerned.

“I’ll tell you when we get home, we just have to get out of here.” The pair stood up, ready to walk out the door.

“Leaving so soon.” Minhyuk jumped at the sound of the voice. He must be really drunk, since he didn’t hear Kihyun approaching them. He could’ve sworn he saw him sitting at the back of the room. How did he get to them so fast? 

“I’m feeling sick. I think we should just go home.” Minhyuk told him, hoping he didn’t sound like he was lying. 

Kihyun stared at them with a blank face. “That’s for the best. Why don’t you come tomorrow instead?” Minhyuk wanted to object but Shownu was already accepting the invitation. “Sure, we will be here. At what time should we….” 

“Come to my house instead.” Minhyuk quickly interjected.

“Oh. Sure, that sounds great.” Minhyuk nodded relieved. He didn’t want to be anywhere near that scary manager.

“Shownu will text you the time and the address, but right now I really have to go before I throw up all over your nice carpet.”


	4. Dinner and a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk finds out some things ..

Once they were safely in his apartment , Minhyuk felt like could finally breathe. He slumped down on his brown couch.

“What happened? Why were you acting so weird back there?” Shownu asked him. 

“I am 100 percent sure that the creepy manager threatened us. I knew there was something up with that guy, but I ignored my gut feeling.” 

Shownu rolled his eyes. “Is that all?” 

"What do you mean is that all? Did you not hear me when I said he threatened us?” 

His friend pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you taking the ticket guy out for a drink was bad, but you didn’t listen and now you’re making up stories about the manager because he got upset.”

Minhyuk stood up. “I am not making it up. I heard him clear as day.” He waited for Shownu to respond but instead he was staring at Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk looked down and saw what Shownu was staring at, he was holding a picture.

“What is that?” Shownu asked. Minhyuk had no idea, he didn’t even notice he had something in his hand. He lifted the picture up to examine it. He gasped when he saw it was an old looking picture of the manager.

“This is weird.” Minhyuk said as he tried to piece everything together. He was sure he heard the manager and Yeosang talking, then he went back to the room to go get Shownu. Something must have happened in between that time, but he just couldn’t remember.

\----

Minhyuk walked into his boss’s office as fast as he could. He couldn’t risk him leaving for lunch, not before he got his chance to talk to him about important matters.

“Hoseok, I need to talk to you and your boy toy.” He told him as he took a seat on the black chair in front of the desk. Hoseok’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“I don’t know who you mean.” 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “The tall loser who exposed me the other day. Where is he? I need to talk to him.” 

“He’s right here.” Hyungwon deadpanned as he walked out of Hoseok’s bathroom.

“I need your help. Can you do that little thing you do and find out when this picture was taken?” He handed Hyungwon the photo from the other day. Hyungwon took it and studied the photo. After a couple of seconds, he turned back to Minhyuk.

“I could do that but what’s in it for me?” Minhyuk huffed. Of course, Hyungwon would try and hustle him, he was always doing dumb things that made Minhyuk want to rip his hair out. “I’ll buy you lunch for a week.” Hyungwon thought about the offer, he was never one to pass on free food.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Minhyuk smiled, he was one step closer to figuring out KY’s weird manager. Now all he had to do was figure out what they would eat later.

“The yellow one or the blue one?” Minhyuk asked as he lifted two different shirts up to his body.

“The yellow one is too bright.” Shownu retorted as he tossed a small grape into his mouth. Minhyuk frowned. He really liked the yellow shirt but the blue one was more casual. He decided to pair it with some black jeans.

“What are you going to wear?” He asked Shownu who was trying to juggle three grapes. He gave up and just tossed them all into his mouth.

“Just this.” He gestured to the clothes he was wearing. Minhyuk felt like screaming. His friend’s idea of a nice outfit was a workout shirt and ripped blue jeans. He grabbed one of the shirts he had picked up for Christmas and threw it over to Shownu.

“Try this one on.” Shownu grabbed it and walked over to the bathroom. After, an hour of arguing about shirts that were too small and see through, the pair finally decided on the shirt that Shownu would wear. They walked back in the living room just in time to hear a knock on the door. 

“They are here.” Minhyuk muttered under his breath. He opened the door and let in his guests. Kihyun and Yeosang walked in wearing black jeans and red buttoned shirts. Minhyuk thought it looked similar to their concert outfit. He did have to admit that they looked very attractive.

“We were just about to make the food.” Shownu told them.

The brothers looked at each other quickly. “We ate earlier so we aren’t too hungry. You’ll can still cook for yourselves; we can just sit here and chat.” 

Shownu nodded as he walked into the kitchen. He wasn’t the best at cooking for many people so he was glad he wouldn’t have to.

Minhyuk smiled as he watched Shownu and Kihyun cooking together. Shownu was always so quiet and reserved but he was different when he was Kihyun. Minhyuk could see there was something special about Kihyun that was able to bring his friend out of his shell.

“Your friend really makes my brother so much livelier. He hasn’t cooked with anyone in a long time and now look at him.” Yeosang said as he sat down next to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk nodded. “I could say the same thing about your brother. Shownu doesn’t open up to just anyone.” 

Yeosang smiled. “It’s almost like they bring out the best in each other.” 

Minhyuk agreed. He turned to Yeosang. “So, enough of those lovebirds. Tell me about yourself.”

Yeosang took some time to think about it. “There isn’t much to tell, I really like skateboarding and those little things that fly around. I don’t know what they are called but they are remote controlled.

Minhyuk knew what he was talking about. “Drones?” He asked.

Yeosang nodded. “Yeah, that. I’ve always wanted one but never seemed to find them.” 

“My friends Jooheon and Changkyun sell them online. They have a whole bunch just chilling in their closet. I could get one for you, if you want.”

Yeosang’s eyes lit up. “Really? You would do that for me?” 

“Of course, it’s what friends do.” 

Minhyuk liked talking to Yeosang. It felt so natural, like he had known him for a long time. It usually took him time to crack some people but Yeosang was different. He was quiet but he was a good listener and when given the chance he liked to talk. He reminded Minhyuk of a quieter Hongjoong. The thought of Hongjoong brought his mind back to the creepy manager.

“So, was your manager really mad about us taking your friend out?” He asked, hoping he would finally get some answers.

“He overreacted. It wasn’t a big deal to Kihyun and me, but Mingi is a little sensitive about people trying to use Hongjoong to get to us.”

Minhyuk felt a pang of guilt. A part of him did do that but he genuinely did like Hongjoong and wanted to get to know him. “I should apologize for that; I didn’t mean to cause any problems.”

Yeosang waved him off. “Don’t worry about it, Hongjoong needed a night off anyway.” Minhyuk agreed. “I think the drinks gave a little liquid courage.” 

Yeosang stared at him confused. ” What do you mean?” 

“He was flirting with your manager, I assume he doesn’t do that often, right?” 

Yeosang let out a small giggle. “Minhyuk, Hongjoong and Mingi are dating. They’ve been together for years.” 

Minhyuk mentally smacked his head, how could he be so oblivious. The signs were right in front of him and he didn’t even see them. Although, it wasn’t like he was purposely ignoring the signs, it was just that Hongjoong and Mingi were such opposites. He did think their height difference was cute but everything else… wasn’t. Mingi was hiding something, and Minhyuk would figure it out. He just needed Hyungwon to call him and give him the information on the picture. Right on cue, his phone started to ring. He quickly excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hello?”

“It’s me Hyungwon.”

“I know, just hurry up and tell me what you found on the picture.”

“The picture is printed on really old paper. That paper is pretty much extinct. Where did you get it? A museum might have it, but I doubt it, it’s very rare.”

“I found the picture at the venue of KY’s concert.”

“Minhyuk you stole a picture of their great great grandpa? That’s low, even for you.”

“Grandpa? What do you mean?”

“The picture is old remember. The person in it is long gone.”

Minhyuk ended the call. He could feel his heart beating faster than usual. Hyungwon was wrong, the person in the picture was not gone, he was the manager of KY and the boyfriend of their sweet and caring ticket guy. Something was going on and he had to get to the bottom of it, before someone got hurt.


	5. V is for vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are revealed

“So, what do you think?” Minhyuk asked Shownu who was staring at him like he just grew two heads. 

“Minhyuk, you always do this. It makes no sense at all. Please tell me this isn’t your weird way of trying to get into Yeosang’s pants.” 

Minhyuk groaned. “First, I would never make up something to get into anyone’s pants, besides I don’t see Yeosang that way, he is like the younger brother I’ve always wanted. Second, name one time I did something like ‘this’.” 

Shownu rolled his eyes. “Just one month ago, you thought the pizza guy was a werewolf. You also said that the bellboy at the hotel across the street is a ghost, and that Hyungwon is possessed by an old banshee which is why he doesn’t like you.”

Minhyuk frowned, he had explanations for all of those, but he didn’t want to get into them. He just wanted Shownu to believe him. “Let me just talk to Hongjoong. He is a nice guy who deserves to know if his boyfriend is hiding something.” 

Shownu shrugged. “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when Hongjoong throws a drink in your face for accusing his boyfriend of being a creature of the night.”

Minhyuk looked at his hands as he waited at one of the tables. He wasn’t sure what to say when Hongjoong arrived. He kept thinking of a way to start but it kept getting jumbled up in his head. How does one tell someone they barely know that they think their boyfriend is a vampire? 

“Everything okay?” Hongjoong asks as he takes a seat in front of Minhyuk. 

“I’ve been thinking of ways to say this but it’s just too hard, so I’ll just say it to you straight.” 

Hongjoong only nods with a slight worried look on his face. 

“I think that Mingi is a vampire. I might be out of line by saying this, but I think you’re a really nice guy and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Minhyuk searches Hongjoong face for a hint of anger or any emotion but all he sees is blankness, then a small smile creeps on Hongjoong’s face.

“I’m flattered that you care about me that much, but you don’t have to worry.” 

Minhyuk frowns. There is no way he is wrong about Mingi, he just has to find a way to convince Hongjoong. “He is your boyfriend and you know him better than everyone, I get that, but I found a picture and it proves that he is a vampire. What if he wants to turn you or he could be planning on turning Kihyun and Yeosang and having them go ham at their next concert.” 

Hongjoong let out a light laugh. “You’re so funny, Minhyuk. Mingi won’t turn me because I am the one that turned him.” 

Minhyuk felt his blood run cold. He wasn’t prepared for that all. He looks at Hongjoong’s face to see if he was just messing around, but he looked serious. Minhyuk didn’t know if it was a trick of the light or if he had just seen Hongjoong’s eyes turn completely black. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Don’t worry, Minhyuk. I won’t hurt you. You’re the only person in a long time that actually took the time to try and get to know me. You’re one of my only friends.” 

Minhyuk lets out a shaky breath. “Thanks, I guess. So, you’re really a vampire?” 

Hongjoong nods. “How were you turned, if you don’t mind me asking.” Hongjoong takes a deep breath. “Well, I’ve always been a trusting person, someone who wants to help everyone. One night, I was walking alone and came upon a young boy who said he was hurt. I think you can guess what happened next.” 

“The boy attacked you?” Hongjoong nods. “He was made at a young age, so he just wanted someone to take care of him. I would have done it, but I couldn’t leave my friends. I rejected him and he left to find somebody else.” 

Minhyuk grew curious, he wanted to know more. “What did he look like? Was he scary?” 

Hongjoong thought about it. He thought about the boy from time to time, but his face was always obscured by the darkness. “I don’t recall what he looked like, but he had an accent. It sounded like it was from that place that has the small bears that eat leaves and climb on trees.” 

Minhyuk knew the place, but the name escaped him. A million thoughts rang in his head. One thought, however, was louder than the rest. “Wait, if you and Mingi are vampires, does that mean that Kihyun and Yeosang are vampires too?” 

Hongjoong gave him a half smile. “That’s something that you have to ask them.”

Minhyuk shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

“Stop worrying.” Yeosang told him. “Hongjoong informed me that you know about him and Mingi.” 

Minhyuk sighed. Of course, Hongjoong would tell him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, I really thought I was helping him.”

Yeosang waved him off. “It’s okay. I actually wanted you to know. It would make our friendship easier.” 

Minhyuk agreed it would make everything easier. He just wished he wasn’t alone in a building filled with four vampires.

“You’re worrying again. I won’t hurt you, none of us will.” 

He wanted to believe it, but a small part of him was still afraid. “How were you turned? Hongjoong only mentioned his story.”

“I will tell you, but I hope it won’t change your view on Hongjoong. You seem to really care about him.” 

Minhyuk bit his lip nervously. What did Yeosang mean by that? “Did Hongjoong turn you too?” He asks cautiously.

Yeosang nods. “He turned all of us.” 

Minhyuk could feel himself getting nervous again. Was Hongjoong trying to build a clan of some sorts? 

“It’s not what you think.” Yeosang says, interrupting his thoughts. “He turned Mingi because he was sick. He didn’t want to lose him. My reason was different. I’m sure he told you about the boy.” 

Minhyuk quickly nodded.

“The boy came back, he tried to turn me. Hongjoong knew what it would mean if the boy succeeded so he turned me first. Kihyun asked to be turned after, so that we could stay together forever.” Minhyuk felt himself relaxed. Hongjoong wasn’t a bad guy after all. A scary thought suddenly popped into his head.

“That day after the concert. Were you planning on feeding on Shownu and me?” 

Yeosang stared at him tight lipped. “When you have been alive for along as we have you will find that you have to do whatever it takes to survive. We never wanted to hurt anyone. We would steal blood from blood banks. Things began changing and bad people came into our lives. They were the reason why Kihyun and Mingi became so cold. It was also the reason we became singers; it became our new way to find food.” Minhyuk wanted to understand. Yeosang and Kihyun had become a big part of his life and he didn’t want to lose them.

“What changed your mind?” 

Yeosang tilted his head confused.

“You didn’t feed on us, so something changed.” 

“You became our friends. We realized that we didn’t want to hurt you.”

Minhyuk felt like his head was overfilling with thoughts. He trusted Yeosang and had believed what he said, but that small part of him told him to run away. He didn’t want to lose his new friends, but he also didn’t want to become their dinner. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Shownu would know what to do. He always did. Minhyuk knew they would talk about it once he got home. First, he needed to find a chicken place that was open. He felt like he was walking for miles. A chicken place should have popped up by now, but none had. 

“Help.”

Minhyuk stopped. He didn’t see anyone in the streets. Maybe it was nothing. 

“Help.” 

That was not nothing, Minhyuk thought. 

“Who’s there?” He called into the dark street. 

“I need help.” Someone said back.

Minhyuk couldn’t see anyone. He just wanted to run, but he couldn’t risk living an injured person behind. 

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked, hoping the person would at least show themselves. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was talking to a ghost. 

“Please help me. I hurt my leg. I can’t move.” Minhyuk was about to run to the voice but then it hit him. The accent. 

“A place that has the small bears that eat leaves and climb on trees.” He muttered under his breath.

“Koala bears.” A voice whispered next to him. Minhyuk jumped. A boy was standing in front him. He was wearing a loose black sweater. Blonde hair was peaking from under his wool hat. Even though no one ever described what he looked like, he was sure that the boy in front of him was the one who turned Hongjoong. 

“You don’t want to turn me.” Minhyuk shakily told him. “I can’t take care of you. I can barely take care of myself.” 

The boy tilted his head playfully. “Maybe I’m just hungry.” 

Minhyuk gulped. “You don’t want to eat me either. My blood probably tastes gross, I eat too many salty foods. You should eat a vegetarian or something.”

The boy laughed and walked towards him. Minhyuk wanted to make a run for it, but he was sure the boy could catch him. He couldn’t think of what to do, so he fell on his knees. “Please don’t eat me. I will do whatever you want just don’t eat me.” 

The boy stood frozen with a confused look on his face. “People usually just run.” The boy said as he tapped Minhyuk’s hair. 

Minhyuk wanted to flinch away from his touch but he felt frozen. “You seem nice. So, I’ll make it quick. You won’t feel a thing.” 

At that, his heart sank. He was really going to be eaten by a young vampire boy in some random street.

“Get away from him, Felix.” Minhyuk could cry tears of joy. He knew that voice anywhere. 

“Yeosang. Long time no see.” The boy replied. 

Yeosang walked closer to them. He subtly tried to hide Minhyuk behind his body. “You can’t have him. He is mine.” 

The boy frowned. “I didn’t know you had claimed him.” 

“Well now you know.” 

Minhyuk hope the boy would leave now, but instead he began pouting and looking at Yeosang with big pleading eyes. 

“Please, let me have just one tiny bite. I’m really hungry.”

Yeosang scoffed. “Where’s your Blondie?” 

Felix feigned confusion. 

“Your progeny. Where is he? He is supposed to help you when you are hungry.” 

Felix waved his hand weakly. “Oh him. He’s around.” Even in the dark, Minhyuk could see that Yeosang’s face had soften.

“Felix, you deserve better. You need someone that will take care of you. Blondie will only lead to your destruction.” 

The boy shook his head. “He loves me.” 

“He’s letting you starve!” He yelled harsher than he intended to. “Go home. I’ll come by later with something for you.” His voice had softened again. 

Minhyuk was confused by the whole situation but he decided to just stay quiet. The boy was standing next to Yeosang now. He put his hand on Yeosang’s cheek. “You’re too good to me.” 

Yeosang put his hand on top of the boy’s. “Someone has to be.” 

In a flash, the boy had disappeared leaving Minhyuk and Yeosang alone in the street. Yeosang turn to face Minhyuk who was already staring at him confused.

“I can’t help but feel bad for him. He was just a kid when he was turned. No one took care of him, so his development is practically nonexistent. He’s still a child and it doesn’t help that his progeny is a good for nothing brat.” 


	6. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of a time skip, but not a lot . this chapter is just Minhyuk and Yeosang hanging out. So, guys there are two more chapters left in this story. I am so excited to finish and see what everyone thinks.. dont forget to drop your comments, I love reading them.

Minhyuk opened the door excitedly to find Yeosang standing outside with a large bag hanging from the crook of his arm.

“Sleepover time!” Minhyuk exclaimed as he pulled Yeosang inside.

“What are we going to watch?” Yeosang asked as he took a seat on the brown couch. 

“I thought we could watch my favorite movie of all time. I’m sure you’re familiar with it, it’s called Twilight.” Minhyuk could barely contain his laughter as he watched Yeosang stare at him with a betrayed expression. “I’m just kidding. You should have seen your face.” 

Yeosang sighed as he began to go through his bag. “I forgot to bring my pajamas.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you can borrow some of mine.” He walked over to his room and began to look for an extra pair. He found a red long sleeve shirt and some black pajama bottoms in the back of his closet. He figured those would be fine. He walked back into the living room and gave the clothes to Yeosang. Yeosang was able to change into them in a flash. Minhyuk would never get used to Yeosang using his weird vampire powers around him. Yeosang began looking into his bag again. Minhyuk watched as he went through his bag. He had known Yeosang, for almost a month and it was the first time he actually looked like a regular person. He wasn’t wearing his stage makeup and clothes and his hair wasn’t perfectly styled, but he looked human. He looked like the boy he grew to love as a brother.

“I brought some home videos, I figured you would like to see how we were before we became KY. I also think it would make you less afraid of Mingi.” 

Minhyuk blushed. Yeosang was always bringing up how he was afraid of their manager. Atleast now, Minhyuk wasn’t calling him ‘creepy manager’ anymore, well not to his face he wasn’t. Yeosang quickly put the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. On the screen, he could see Hongjoong wearing overalls and a yellow sweater. Yeosang was behind him giving him bunny ears. 

_"Stop being annoying, Yeosang.”_ He heard Kihyun say from behind the camera. The camera turned to Mingi who was wearing dark sunglasses.

_“Tell the audience, where we are, Mingi.”_

Mingi rolled his eyes. “_We are in Funland. No one is going to watch this, stop pretending you’re a Youtuber.” _

Kihyun turned the camera to himself_. “Don’t listen to him, everyone. We are here to have fun.” _

The next clip was of Mingi and Hongjoong on a small rollercoaster. Mingi had his arms wide open as he laughed while Hongjoong was screaming in terror. Behind them were Kihyun and Yeosang who laughed happily. The clip cut to the group walking away from the rollercoaster.

_“Love, you were so scared.” _ Mingi said as he put his arm around Hongjoong. 

_“Let’s go on another rollercoaster. I want to ride the one that goes upside down.” _Yeosang interjected.

“_You can go on it alone_.” Kihyun piped up from behind the camera.

_“I want to see the Minions.” _ Hongjoong stated.

Kihyun turned the camera to himself and rolled his eyes. _“No one wants to see the Minions. Let’s go shopping.” _

Yeosang lightly shoved him_. “That’s lame. More rollercoasters.”_

Kihyun turned the camera to Mingi. “_Mingi, you pick.”_ Mingi made a fake thinking face. “_I think we should see the Minions.”_

Kihyun huffed. “_Ugh, you’re so whipped.” _

_“Loving my boyfriend, doesn’t mean I’m whipped.” _

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “_That’s literally what whipped means.” _Yeosang appeared behind Kihyun waving at the camera. “_Let’s just go see the Minions and then we can go shopping so that Mr. Moneybags here can buy us all a gift.” _

The clip cut to the group silently walking around. Minhyuk assumed they were trying to find the Minions. Kihyun secretly moved the camera towards Mingi who was staring back at him with a devious expression.

“_Look everyone my boyfriend is a Korean big Minion!”_

Hongjoong turned back to Mingi with an annoyed expression. When Mingi continued to call him a Minion, he tried to hide behind a trashcan but Mingi pulled him back up. “Don’t get shy, babe. It’s fine.” The group began all talking at once, while Kihyun forgot he was filming and just kept the camera by his side. After a couple of more shots of the ground the screen turned black.

Minhyuk turned to Yeosang. “That was …. Different.”

Yeosang nodded. “We were a bit more open back then.” Minhyuk could tell. Yeosang seemed more talkative and happier in the video. Kihyun had more of a jokester presence about him.

“Mingi seemed less scary in the video.” 

Yeosang giggled. “He used to very funny back then. He loved playing pranks on us. He laughed a lot, things changed but I think he is still in there somewhere.”

“Did you ever play pranks on the others?” Minhyuk asked him. 

“I tried to play a prank on Hongjoong once, but he threatened to break my skateboard in half. So, I said I would throw him out the window, then Mingi said he would throw me out the window if I did… I decided that pranks weren’t my thing.” 

The pair decided to put on another video. On the screen, Minhyuk could see Mingi and Hongjoong on the beach. 

“We liked going to the beach at night. It was better with no sun to burn us.” 

Minhyuk nodded, that made sense. He wanted to ask a couple more questions about the sun but decided that it could wait.

“_Rock, paper, scissors and the loser goes into the water.” _

Mingi agreed and turned to the camera. “_Make sure you get this, Yeosang.”_ Yeosang responded by waving his hand in front of the camera. Mingi put up rock and Hongjoong put up scissors, making Hongjoong the loser.

“_You have to go in, because you lost_.” Mingi told him. Hongjoong shook his head. “_I didn’t lose. I have evidence.” _

_"Evidence of what, you losing?”_ After a couple of minutes of the two arguing, Mingi decided that he would go into the water. He ran to water with Hongjoong trailing behind him. Hongjoong pretended to push Mingi in, while Mingi turned around and began chasing him.

“I_ went in , you saw that right?_” Mingi asked the camera. “_Yeah, we saw_.” Yeosang responded.

“_Hongjoong is such a cheater. He should have gone in too, but I’m brave enough for both of us.” _

Hongjoong began shaking his finger at the camera. “_I never agreed to go in, Mingi is lying_.” Mingi rolled his eyes at the camera. “_Besides, you are better in the water than me, sweetie_.” Hongjoong singsong as he playfully pulled down Mingi’s gray sweatshirt. The taller of the two whined and tried covering himself, as Hongjoong ran away laughing. 

Minhyuk and Yeosang watched a couple more videos before deciding to go to bed. Minhyuk didn’t know if Yeosang slept or even needed sleep, but he still liked having him near. Minhyuk knew he had so many questions to ask but he was too tired. He decided to leave those for another day.


	7. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of stuff is going to go down in this chapter....

Minhyuk woke up to Yeosang staring right at him.

“Ewww, don’t do that, it’s so weird.”

“Sorry, I was bored. You also talk in your sleep, so I wanted to hear what you were saying.” Minhyuk decided to ignore that. Shownu was always telling him that he talked in his sleep, but Minhyuk was sure they were lying. After Minhyuk was done with his morning routine, the pair decided to lay down on the floor of the living room.

“What do you want to do?” Yeosang asked him.

“Can I ask you some stuff about being a vampire?” 

Yeosang nodded. “Ask away.” 

Minhyuk wished he had written down the questions because now that he needed them, they were nowhere to be found. “How does the sun burn you? Would you explode into a pile of ash?” 

Yeosang laughed. “You watch too many movies. The sun just hurts, so its better to be covered up when we go outside. If we spend too much time in the sun, we do start blistering but it’s nothing some ointment can’t fix.” 

Minhyuk hummed. That was so interesting. He wondered what other things movies made up about vampires. “Can you eat food?” 

“Only liquids. Anything that is too heavy cannot be digested.” 

Minhyuk groaned in disgust. “That sounds kind of gross.” 

Yeosang agreed. “One time, Mingi tried eating a whole pizza. It was a mess.” 

Minhyuk had one more thing he wanted to ask but he was afraid that Yeosang wouldn’t want to talk about it.

“Just ask. I’ll answer anything.” 

Minhyuk turned to him confused. “Did you read my mind?” 

“No, but I can read your face. Your face is an open book.” 

Minhyuk took a deep breath. “I want to ask about the boy that turned Hongjoong.” 

Yeosang nodded. “What about him?” 

“That one time he tried to eat me, and you saved me, the way you guys talked made it seem like you were keeping in touch.” 

Yeosang bit his lip absentmindedly. “I do keep in touch with him. When we first came to the city, I could feel someone watching us. I knew it was Felix, but I didn’t say anything because he never came near us. He was always there, lurking around. After a while, I got annoyed and told him to leave us alone. He said he was hungry and lonely because his progeny had left for a couple of days. I decided to feed him, and it became a routine.” 

Minhyuk wondered if the reason that Yeosang couldn’t stay away from Felix was because he felt guilty that he didn’t become his progeny. “Do Hongjoong and Kihyun know about it?” 

Yeosang nodded. “I told them after a while. Hongjoong understood, he wanted to help but he knows Mingi won’t approve.” 

“Why not?” 

“You saw how he is. He is very protective of Hongjoong, so he sees Felix as a bad guy someone who hurt Hongjoong and turned him into what he is today.” 

Minhyuk understood. After watching all the home videos, he could see how much Mingi cared about Hongjoong. He would do anything to protect him, which probably meant keeping him away from the person who turned him.

“Minhyuk, you don’t have to come. I won’t take long, I promise.” 

Minhyuk shook his head. “It’s fine. I want to go.” Yeosang gestured for him to follow. They walked a couple of blocks until they reached a large grey house.

“I really hope Blondie isn’t here.” Yeosang muttered under his breath. The pair climbed the steps up to the porch. Yeosang reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He opened the door and walked in. Minhyuk followed behind him. The house was dark inside, none of the lights were turned on. The light from the lamppost outside barely came in through the window. Minhyuk almost jumped when he noticed a figure in the corner of the room.

“Felix?” Yeosang asked. The figure turned around and walked over to them. Minhyuk could see it was the boy. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. The same wool hat sat neatly on his head. Yeosang handed him the bag he had brought. Although, Yeosang didn’t tell him what was inside, Minhyuk knew it was blood. Felix smiled brightly as he took the bag. Yeosang frowned when he saw Felix’s arm. He grabbed it and gently pulled him towards him.

“What did he do?”

Felix yanked his arm back. “Nothing, I messed up. It’s not a big deal.”

It was too dark for Minhyuk to see what Yeosang saw that made him so upset. 

“This is not okay. I’m going to stay and talk to him.” 

Felix shook his head. “Don’t. I went out without my sweater; it was my fault.” 

“Which you wouldn’t have done if he was here instead of fucking around doing god knows what.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “You sound like Kihyun. It’s not a big deal, you don’t have to treat me like a baby all the time.” 

Yeosang grabbed Felix’s arm again. “This makes me think he hurt you. If he is not going to be looking out for you then you shouldn’t stay with him.” 

“But he didn’t hurt me. The sun did.” 

“I can’t stand, Felix’s stupid progeny.” Yeosang muttered as they walked back home.

“What exactly did he do? It was too dark for me to see.” Minhyuk told him.

“He let Felix go out in the sun without protection. He had a huge burn on his arm.”

Minhyuk stayed quiet. He knew Yeosang really cared about Felix, so it would be better if he didn’t intervene.

“I know it sounds dumb, but it’s not just that. It’s everything. All those years of Felix begging me for food. Me staying with him because his progeny decided to run around town doing his own thing. You don’t know how many times I had to stop Felix from going into town and getting himself hurt all because his progeny wanted to be a huge pain in the ass. The kicker is that he is older than all of us.” 

Minhyuk stared at him confused. They never really talked about ages.

“I was 19 when I was turned, so was Mingi. Hongjoong was 20. Do you know how old Felix’s progeny was? He was 23. He should know better, instead he lets Felix fend for himself.” Yeosang knew what he was supposed to do. He was going to bring Felix back with him. He had discussed things with Kihyun and even though, there was a lot of obstacles, he could not let Felix spend another day with his progeny.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Minhyuk asked as stood in the corner of the room. 

Kihyun nodded. “Yeosang has always had a soft spot for that boy, it was only a matter of time before he decided to adopt him.” 

It wasn’t the boy that made Minhyuk nervous, but the possibility that his progeny would come and find him. The way that Yeosang talked about him made him seem wild and dangerous. 

“Felix!” An angry voice yelled from the outside. 

Kihyun wrapped his hand around Minhyuk’s wrist and pulled him behind him. “Whatever happens, don’t make any sudden movements. Blondie is always quick to react.” 

Minhyuk swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure what to expect. The door to the room flew open and in walked in a young man wearing a green bomber jacket. Aside from his jacket the rest of his clothes were black. Minhyuk could see a thin black headband that went across his forehead keeping his bleach blonde curls from falling forward. Yeosang was right, the young man had a bad aura around him. 

“Why did you take him from me?” The young man asked angrily. Yeosang stepped forward making sure he kept the boy safe behind him.

“You don’t know how to take care of him. He keeps wondering the streets alone looking for food, when it’s supposed to be your job to keep him safe.” 

The young man huffed. “I do take care of him. Besides he is mine not yours. I’m his progeny, you had your chance and you refused.” 

Minhyuk noticed that Yeosang was starting to get annoyed but he tried his best to keep it at bay. “You _are_ his progeny, but you don’t act like it. You prefer to be on your own which is fine, just let us take Felix. We will take care of him and you can go back to be the lone wolf you crave to be.” 

The young man took a step forward. The atmosphere became thick with tension. “He is mine! I am not leaving here without him.” 

Yeosang took a step forward as well, his hands were balled into fists. “He is not your possession! You keep saying that you can take care of him, well tell me how you took care of him before. Tell me where you were when Felix was begging me for food?! Where were you when I fed him for years?!” 

“I was still there! You say I don’t care but I held him every night till he fell asleep. I told him stories every time he got bored. I counted the freckles on his cheeks everything he said they were ugly because to me they were stars. He is my home.” 

Yeosang walked closer to him. “He has a huge burn on his arm from the sun. Did you know that?” Minhyuk braced himself for a fight but nothing happened. Instead the young man fell to the floor. He dropped his head on his hands. 

“Felix, I am so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t take care of you; I should have tried harder.” Felix emerged from behind Yeosang and kneeled in front of the young man putting his arms around his shoulders. The young man looked at him and took his face in his hands. 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“I don’t, but it would be best if we were apart for a bit.” 

The young man nodded sadly. “I’ll go. I just want you to know that I won’t leave forever, I’ll be back for you.” 

Felix smiled. “I know. This isn’t goodbye.” The pair embraced one last time before the young man disappeared out the door. 

“Wait!” Felix yelled. “Channie don’t leave me.” 

Yeosang was able to catch him before he collapsed. Felix clinged to Yeosang, making himself as small as possible. He was making loud noises that shook his whole body.

“What is he doing?” Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun. 

“He is sobbing.” 

Minhyuk stared in awe. What the boy did was so different from how humans cried.

“It hurts us more when we cry because we have no tears. If we cry hard enough only blood will come out.” 

Minhyuk flinched, that sounded so painful. The boy continued sobbing, with bright red drops falling from his eyes.

\-----

It had been two months since the group decided to take Felix in. Nothing disastrous had happened yet. Minhyuk liked having Felix around. He was so odd but funny at the same time. It made him laugh when Felix did impersonations of Mingi. Mingi on the other hand hated it. He did not like the idea of having Felix around. A part of Minhyuk was afraid he would hurt the boy but Hongjoong was able to convince him to give Felix a chance. Minhyuk paced around the living room. He was so nervous about asking Yeosang what he wanted to ask him. He looked over at the clock in the kitchen. Yeosang should have been home by now. Minhyuk was starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone and dialed Shownu. His friend picked up after three rings.

“Hello.”

“Shownu, did Kihyun arrive yet? “

“Yeah, he got here a couple of minutes ago.”

“Yeosang and Felix haven’t gotten here yet, I’m getting worried.”

“I’m sure they are fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You saying, don’t worry about it, doesn’t make me any less worried. What if Felix’s progeny came back? What if he attacked Yeosang and kidnapped Felix? How would I look for them? It’s not like I can take out a missing report on them that says, ‘my brother who isn’t really my brother and his son who isn’t really his son’ are missing.”

“We are here.” Yeosang said as he walked in with Felix behind him.

“Never mind, they just got here.”

Minhyuk throws his phone on the couch and walks up them. “I need to talk to you.” He tells Yeosang.

“I’ll be in my room.” Felix tells them as he walks away. 

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang asks him once Felix is gone.

“I think, it’s time.” 

Yeosang looks back at him worriedly. “You saw what happened with Felix and his progeny, right? This is a deep connection. If something were to happen to you or me, it would hurt us a lot. I need you to be a hundred percent sure you want this.” 

Minhyuk nods. “I know. I want this. Yeosang, please turn me into a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally find out the name of Felix's progeny (well kinda)… anyway, I intended for him to be more of a bad guy but I changed my mind. what do y 'all think, was him being not a bad guy better?? also yes, I ended with a cliffhanger


	8. End

_“Would you ever become a singer? Your voice is so soothing.” _

_ Minhyuk blushed as he accepted Yeosang’s compliment. “I do like singing but I don’t know if I would be any good.” _

_Yeosang shook his head. “You would be amazing.” _

_“I don’t think I would be as good as you.” _

_ “Nonsense.” Yeosang told him. “It took me a while before I felt as confident in my voice as Kihyun did.” _

_ “The first time we saw you in concert, Shownu thought your voice was softer than Kihyun’s. I think he was surprised when he heard your actual voice.”_

_ Yeosang laughed. “Yeah, that’s just a little trick I learned from Felix.” _

_Minhyuk tilted his head confused._

_ “Felix’s voice is actually very deep, but he softens it so that he can seem more approachable. He taught me how do it so that my singing voice would match Kihyun’s.” _

_Minhyuk nodded. That made sense. The reason he loved KY’s songs was because how the duo’s voice mixed so well together. “I don’t think its Felix’s voice that makes him unapproachable its more like his children of the corn aesthetic.” _

_Yeosang stared at him with a confused expression. “What do you mean?” He asked. _

_“Children of the corn, it’s a movie based on this book about kids who sacrifice adults to an evil deity.” _

_Yeosang nodded. “Yeah, that does sound like something Felix did back in the day.” _

_Minhyuk gasped, horrified. _

_“I was kidding. Pay back for that twilight joke.” _

A couple of months later

The trio looked at each other and nodded.

“We are KYM.” They said in unison.

Minhyuk watched as the crowed clapped and cheered. He kept watching as they slowly started to disperse. He noticed a young guy standing in a corner staring at him. He figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he went and talk to him. He jumped off stage and made his way over to him. When the guy spotted him, he began to jump excitedly.

“My name is Jongho. I’m a big fan.” The guy said as he pulled out his phone. “I have all your songs on my playlist. Look.” He lifted the phone up for Minhyuk to see. He was right, all of KYM’s songs were there. 

“My favorite song is Oh My. Your part where you do hip twirl thing is so cool.” 

Minhyuk smiled. It made him so happy that fans liked his songs. They were so quick to accept him as part of the duo. “Can I ask you something?” The guy with the sun kissed skin asked. Minhyuk nodded.

“Why don’t you guys have fansites?”

Minhyuk held in his laughter. He had the exact same question when he first discovered KY. “We haven’t found the right people yet, but if you are up for the job, we would not object.”

His mouth turn turned into an O as he began clapping excitedly. “Yunho! Seonghwa! You’ll never believe what just happened !!” He yelled as he turned around and ran towards his two other friends. Minhyuk turned towards the left of the stage and saw Felix sitting on top of one of the huge speakers.

“Have a nice night, fellas.” He said as he waved to the three fans. The group looked at each other confused and continued their conversation about two guys names San and Wooyoung who were going to be very jealous of them.

“Get down from there you little demon, you’re scaring the fans with your weird voice.” Mingi scolded as he swatted at Felix.

“Jealous cause my voice is deeper than yours, old man.” 

Mingi rolled his eyes annoyed. “We’re only two years apart, now get down from there.” Felix stuck his tongue out at him. When Mingi turned around Felix decided that it would be fun to jump on his back. Mingi quickly began to try and shake him off.

“Come on Mingi, don’t be a party pooper, Channie gave me piggyback rides all the time”. 

Mingi groaned. “Your blondie was way shorter than me now get off me you little brat before I yeet you into the sun.” Yeosang appeared and tried to get Felix down.

“Don’t do that, and don’t say yeet.” He said wagging his finger at Mingi. 

“Whatever, get your dumb son off of me.” 

The duo continued to argue as Felix pretended that Mingi was a horse. Minhyuk laughed at the scene. He turned to the other side and saw Hongjoong, Kihyun, and Shownu trying to untangle some cords that were laying across the stage. Minhyuk felt himself smile again. No matter what they did, they would always be his family. He felt happy with them, he felt at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its done!!! I hope everyone liked this story. I know I have a habit of not putting every detail in, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. so, as of now, I am working on a phantom of the opera inspired fic which would include members of stray kids, monsta x, ateez, nct, and a.c.e, I am very excited ..  
comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
